


What could have been

by vodkamutini



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkamutini/pseuds/vodkamutini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even with the promise of a peaceful future, the most unfortunate things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What could have been

Shadows dance in number against the floor, the quiet thud of feet accompanying in twinned form. Laughter, followed by a streak of blue hair as a petite figure dashes through the hallway; aiming for a certain room.

Upon reaching said chamber, the child dashes in; jumping onto sheets of pastel purple. The residence one belonging to someone — in fact, it still did — despite their unforeseen departure from this world. “Are you coming or not?” She calls untoward the opened door, eager in tone and dutifully awaiting a response.

Minutes after, the taller framed figure would enter the room; slight breathlessness from running.

"—You _need_ to stop leaving my sight like that."

“And you just don’t want to admit you couldn’t catch up to me.”

" _What_ —? **No**.” A frustrated sigh departing between lips. Yet only to receive an elated laugh in response, whilst jumping into sheets of purple, subtly inhaling the scent which emanated from the material; the smell of which could be compared to greeting an old memory. She yawns once, setlling into comfort as the male takes place at the end of the bed.

"So are you going to read it again tonight?"

“You want to hear that story again? Haven’t you heard it enough.”

"Not at all! I love hearing about how Master Aqua braved through the Dark Realm." She exclaims fervently, animated movements accompanied by the faintest of glitters deep within Sapphire pools. There’s nothing she loves more than hearing about her role model.

Concern ebbs into features. Though it is a tale that has been told many times, the novelty wears; bringing forth past, painful memories. Deeper than a mere story. As gaze straightens towards the young one, he can’t help but think she is the ideal picture of her. Especially when thinking of younger years both shared. Their essence is the same.

"Is something wrong?"

“ **No**! .. _No_. Nothing’s wrong. Sorry, had something on my mind for a minute there.”  
"But you’re going to tell the story ..right?” She chirps; tone full of expectance. Though he does not wish to let the child down. For tonight it seems he cannot abide by a silent rule. For there is too much of the past around him —and one must not get caught up in it.

Calloused digits reach forth to ruffle aqua locks of hair, feigned smile upon lips as he does. “—Tell you what. I’ll read you the whole thing tomorrow.” Mustering a temporary excuse.

Of course, her bright visage from earlier would fade, disappointment visible. Though, somehow; the negativity is more-so evident and for one of her age she is quite perceptive. It is with a simple nod that she understands, albeit the frown on her face.

“ **Promise me** , _alright_?”

" **I Promise**." He replies, leaning forward; lips coming into contact with a cool forehead, a simple exchange of affection before rising from his place. By then, the youth has fallen into the early stages of slumber, encased between pastel sheets.

The taller, takes one last glance at the child, before nimbly flicking off the light switch with a single digit. The other, however is veiling face. Hiding emotion as it were. Waiting till departure as to not show any signs of vulnerability.

He just can’t bring himself to recall on that which brings heartbreak for this night.


End file.
